This invention relates to a process to deodorize an odorous poly(mono-1-olefin).
Poly(mono-1-olefin)s have been used in a wide variety of applications. For example, poly(mono-1-olefin)s have been fabricated into molded articles such as pipes, films, fibers, and containers. However, one persistent problem that has limited the development of poly(mono-1-olefin) applications has been the generation of odorous compounds during the production of the poly(mono-1-olefin). These odorous compounds are then incorporated into the poly(mono-1-olefin) material. After incorporation, these odorous compounds interfere with the utilization of the poly(mono-1-olefin) material in applications where such odors would be undesirable. An example of this occurs when a poly(mono-1-olefin) material, such as polypropylene, is used to fabricate a container, for a liquid or a solid product that is meant for human consumption, and that poly(mono-1-olefin) container imparts a distasteful olfactory impact upon the consumer of the product.
Considering the subjectiveness of determining an odor's quality, it is best if there are not any odorous compounds in the poly(mono-1-olefin) material at all. However, it is hard, if not impossible sometimes, to determine exactly which compound, in a group of compounds, is odorous. Given the difficulties in determining which compounds are odorous, it is reasonable to eliminate as many suspected odorous compounds as possible from the poly(mono-1-olefin). However, current methods in the art to eliminate odors from poly(mono-1-olefin) materials have not kept pace with consumer demand. Furthermore, most solutions to this odor problem involve such materials and conditions as oxidizing agents and/or high pressure (&gt;100 MPa) equipment. One reason for this lack of development has been due, in part, to the aliphatic, close-packed, molecular structure of these poly(mono-1-olefins). This invention provides an alternative method of odor elimination/reduction.